Spite
by notyetregistered
Summary: After Rory returns from the DC trip Shane and Jess seem inseperable. How do both parties feel about it? Will they feel it in thier own bodies? JessRory centric.
1. Chapter 1

Jess' POV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Gilmore Girls

**Jess' POV**

I'm standing behind the counter at my mom's brother's tractor-stop diner; serving coffee to the complete Hicksville population nonetheless. And every time I pour lukewarm coffee into Old McDonald's mug I make sure to keep my head facing the window. Reason being because my agonizingly ape of an uncle chose to seat the Lorelai Gilmore's in picture perfect-camera angle position for mine eyes- between the only empty seat at the counter; and also because I'm waiting for Shane to walk through the front door and kiss me in front of Rory. The girl who kissed me and left me out to hang for five weeks. A girl whose hair has grown in a manner that suits her way too well.

To escape that thought, I put my elbow on the counter and open my copy of Hemmingway's _The Torrents of Spring. _"They work naked," (Hemmingway 29) I bet that would suit Rory way to well also. Wait. Stop. End telegraph and adjoining thoughts.

Good thing Shane just entered through the front door because I need to kiss the life out of this girl to take my mind off Rory. I'm having fun flaunting Shane in front of Rory but it's a pity that I should be waking up soon because I just heard something I only hear in my dreams...

**Rory's POV**

I'm eating breakfast with my mom until Jess' blow-up CPR dummy walks into the diner, takes a spot near us, and attaches to Jess via tongue. Disgusting. I don't know the blonde's name but it doesn't matter because I just named her Disgusting.

"I'm breaking up with Dean," I tell my mom. Then I feel sick. Not because of what I just said but because I just heard the gag-inducing sound of a very wet kiss breaking; the sound coming from the saliva rubbing and mixing and separating then clinging between two lips. Ugh.

Let's set aside some time for a much needed break and play a game. I spy something with a big and brown; I spy something with a frown. I spy something long and lean, ladies and gents I give you Dean.

"Hey Dean-"

"Hey Rory, I already ate breakfast but that's okay because I wont be staying long. I heard what you just said and that's all I need." And then Dean stormed out, not that I watched him do it. I found my pancakes a lot more pleasing.

"Well that makes things easier," I said, a statement that conspicuously displayed my lack of dismay.

In fact I didn't feel much at the moment. Maybe I felt a bit mad, maybe I felt a bit rebellious. Just... Hell, when my mom and I blatantly watched Jess and Disgusting making out for the second time I realized Dean could never make me feel what I felt in that moment. Sick. Aggravated. Jealous. Confused. Intrigued. Each to an overwhelming degree. Where's the fun in a boyfriend that doesn't make me feel anything. So the word's just rolled off my lips.

Or maybe, for a moment, I desperately wanted Jess' attention. I wanted him stop looking in every direction except mine. I wanted him to take a break from Disgusting and notice me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jess' POV**

Why am I at Doose's? Man I completely forgot. I've been sentient of myself since I spotted Rory entering the store. What did I come here for again? Rory right? No, that's why I'm in Stars Hollow. What did I come to _Doose's _for? ...Rory right? Maybe I should just seduce her. Impress her with my wit and mystery. I can start with posing against a shelf reading _The Bell Jar_. I'd suck the tip of my pen like it ran out of ink. I'll turn the pages using my tongue. She'd probably find that embarrassingly hot.

So why am I staring down at this box of I-don't-even-know. How long have I been reading this label? Damn, she just turned into my aisle. So much for modeling some Sylvia Plath; here I am studying Nabisco. I bet Dean doesn't even have this much trouble comprehending what he shelves.

I catch her eye for a moment. The needy little puppy inside of me is pleading. Wait, don't go. Stay and play with me.

And then I cornered her. Why look at that. I caught myself a Rory. Superhuman of the female species, brown haired and blue eyed. Also well bred in music and literature. The only one of her kind. She's covered in a modest long sleeve shirt, a modest skirt, and modest heels. All of the modesty in the world can't hide Rory's nice figure. Actually, she looks all dressed up tonight, this Friday night. Friday night. Did she have a date? Well she's home early. I almost smirk except Rory is obviously put off with me. She's been acting, well, like me, since she got back from DC. I ask her why and she changes the direction of the conversation with:

"Anything interesting happen with you over the summer?"

I know exactly what she really wants to know so I reply, "Her name is Shane."

"Really now? You know, with all the kissing and none of the talking, I would have thought that names became obsolete."

"We do so talk," I say it almost childlike. "But yes names have become obsolete because she calls me Babe and I call her Hey, You, Mmmm." _The last part, by the way, Jess says with a purr of satisfaction that gets Rory flustered and jealous._ "She likes my bad boy image and I like how she shows it."

Truth be told, I ended things with Shane right after Rory broke up with Dean. Was I trying too hard to rile up Rory right now? Well if Rory insists on playing hard to get I'll let her have her fun, after all I had mine. In fact, it's a bit endearing.

**Rory's POV**

The hot stuffy heavy quilt that had been keeping me awake made a soft thump as it hit the floor. Oh My God- how did it just become 30 degrees in here? As I reach over to pick up my blanket again the red numbers are blaring 2:03 in my face. All of them, they're taunting me: my bothersome pajamas, my itching scalp, my lumpy mattress, my impossible comforter, and the time. It can't be helped; I'm not going to be sleeping any time soon. So I reach for the first book I see and let my side table-lamp do the illuminating.

_Aldous Huxley's __Island._Jess... _Aristotle quote at the opening of the book, hah, it went right over my head. _Shane? seriously? I mean, that's so obviously ridiculous. _…oboe …corpse …dead leaves. _Well actually, I always thought of Jess as a girl's names and Shane as a guy's name. _Will Farnaby… Molly. _That could go well together. _Will Farnaby… Molly. _NO IT WOULDN'T! I mean ridiculous, so obviously ridiculous, seriously, yeah… _Will Farnaby… Molly. _I am Rory Gilmore. Rory Gilmore does not read the same passage more than three times, ever. _Attention… Attention… Attention… Attention… Attention… Attention… Attention… Attention…_No, I am not stuck; the word attention is literally splattered all over the opening page. _"Had he ever really loved her?" (Huxley 2) _Story of my life. _"The only thing to do was to shut one's eyes and plunge, if one could, into the Other World…" (Huxley 3) _Why thanks Huxley, good advice. Good night.

**Jess' POV**

_Aldous Huxley's __Island._Rory… _I cannot and will not decipher Aristotle at two in the morning. _Rory and Deano cease to exist as a singular item, joy. _…corpse …dead leaves …smudged and bruised. _Rory and Jess, never were an item, undo on the joy. _Jeeze, could you fit the word 'attention' in a couple more times. _Rory sure knows how to ask for it. Or is that me? I need to pay attention. Is Huxley talking to me? _"Had he ever really loved her?" (Huxley 2) _Dear Huxley, It's me Margaret. _"The only thing to do was to shut one's eyes and plunge, if one could, into the Other World…" (Huxley 3) _Well there's no fighting with the all knowing Huxley.

**I do NOT own**:

Sylvia Plath: The Bell Jar

Nabisco: the brand

Aldous Huxley: Island

Judy Blume: Are You There God? It's Me Margaret

The Gilmore Girls: the series

Do tell me if there's anything you want me to clear up for you or reveal in this chapter.


End file.
